bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Last Laugh
Plot At a circus, a large crowd enters, excited. A couple walks in together. They buy tickets, and get to their seats. (Guy): I heard this was supposed to be a good show. (Girl): Yeah, this Zombozo guy is pretty hilarious.(the lights dim) Ooh, it's starting. (Announcer): Presenting to you, live from Charlotte North Carolina, iiiiiiit's ZOMBOZO! A small yellow clown car rolls into the arena and Zombozo steps out. The crowd laughs. (Zombozo): So, we've a great lot of you this evening. Say, did you ever hear the one about a clown whose shoes were too big?(reveals his massive shoes) Me neither!(The crowd laughs, and Zombozo inhales, relaxed) Ahh... So You all like clowns, obviously, since you're here. But let me tell you about the other reason's you came out tonight. You ain't got ny other plans, or you just really needed to avoid that guy from the super market.(the crowd laughs, and soul-like ghosts fly out of the crowd and into this machine behind a curtain) Ha ha ha, Laughter really is the best medicine. Theme Song Bryce, as a metallic; black skeleton; with armor plating on his shoulders; groin; and face; and his body surrounded in green energy, and Gwen are fighting off a swarm of little yellow aliens. One of the aliens laughs, then fires a stream of lightning at Bryce. (Atomix): This is very aggrivating.(blocks the lightning) Gwen's hand is surrounded in pink energy, she throws a disk of the energy at an alien. (Gwen): Grandpa Max said these things were called Nosedeenians,(throws an energy disk) but the Agents call them Megawatts. (Atomix): What ever they're called, they're annoying.(fires a bolt of electricity at the Megawatts) The Megawatts absorb the electricity, and laugh histerically. (Gwen): Bryce, switch it up. They feed off of electricity. (Atomix): Well, i don't decide what the watch gives me.(hits the appearing Infinity) (Feedback): Better?(absorbs some lightning) (Gwen): Much, drain them dry. Feedback raises his arms into the air, and absorbs the electricity around the Megawatts. They all turn grey, and fall down, asleep. Feedback reverts. (Gwen): Nice job. I think this team up thing, Grandpa was right. You've got stuff to learn, but a good partner. (Bryce): Don't get all mushy. But yeah, I agree. Gwen and Bryce puick up the Megawatts and throw them into a pile. Bryce tosses the last one down, and the Infinity's dial turns yellow. (Infinity): DNA Scan complete, Nosedeenian DNA aquired and accessible. (Bryce): Huh, so that's how it works. (Gwen): What? (Bryce): The DNA unlocking thing. I just assumed it was when I got near an alien, but apparently they have to touch the watch. (Gwen): Oh.... The Infinity beeps and Bryce answers it. (Max): (over Agent comms) Bryce, you and Gwen need to head downtown. (Bryce): What's up? (Max): The last of Vilgax's minions is at work. (Bryce): Zombozo. (Max): Bingo.(hangs up) End Scene Bryce and Gwen arrives in Bryce's car at Zombozo's circus. They get out and walk towards the entrance, passing tons of depressed people. (Gwen): So, what's the deal with this Zombozo guy? (Bryce): He's a psycho clown, kinda like the Joker but a little less giggly. Bryce and Gwen walk inside and find Zombozo, sweeping up the floor. He hears them walking in. (Zombozo): Show's over, come back tomorrow. (Bryce): We've got backstage passes. (Zombozo): (turns to see them) Bowman?! How did you- (Gwen): We live in town... what made you think we'd miss this big circus tent? (Zombozo): Hiding in plain sight, thought it was a good strategy.... (Bryce): I'm done with this.(activates the Infinity) Let's take him in(slaps down the dial) Bryce transforms into a mid-sized pterodactyl, with small spikes protruding from his shoulders; he is wearing a black shirt and silver suspenders. (Aerosaur): Whoa, haven't seen this one yet. (Zombozo): Ha ha!(pulls out a water spritzer) (Aerosaur): Water? Come on. Zombozo sprtizes Aerosaur with the water, which burns his skin. (Aerosaur): (squawk) Acid!!!!!(jumps forward, and punches Zombozo) Zombozo is knocked back and quickly gets up. He is hit by an energy disk, thrown by Gwen. He runs over towards her, and throws a present at her. She creates a barrier of energy, and the present explodes on contact with it. Aerosaur, with wings extended, rams into Zombozo, and he goes flying. (Gwen): Cool. (Aerosaur): (hovering over the ground) I know right, this guy could be fun to use. Zombozo slowly gets up. He quickly builds a rocket launcher, and fires it. Gwen makes an energy barrier, a to block it. The rocket hits the barrier, exploding, and breaks the barrier. (Aerosaur): What is that energy? (Gwen): It's called mana. (Aerosaur): Cool. Zombozo tosses a small grenade at them; it explodes under them, and releases light-blue gas. (Gwen): (caughing) Sleep gas(passes out) Aerosaur flaps his wings to dissapate the fog. When it clears, Zombozo and Gwen are gone. (Aerosaur): Gwen! End Scene Bryce is running through Zombozo's tent, looking for him and Gwen. He turns a corner, and see's Gwen laying on the floor; he runs over to her. (Bryce): Gwen, are you- oh.(Gwen looks aged, to about eighty years old) Gwen... (Zombozo): Like the makeover? (Bryce): What did you do to her?! (Zombozo): I simply took her laughter, that's all. (Bryce): How and why? (Zombozo): With this!(pulls down a curtain revealing the big machine) I call it the Psyclown, clever no? It tkaes the laughter out of my guests. You see, i'm not a normal human. I feed off of the happiness that I bring to my guests. (Bryce): That explains the people outside... but you went from serving an alien warlord to this? It seems pretty pathetic. (Zombozo): Ha ha ha, you think you can phase me? I'm a psychopath, ha ha ha ha ha, your insults mean nothing, ha ha ha ha ha. (Bryce): (Infinity activated; turning the dial) Oh you're funny, so I'm gonna get the last laugh(Zombozo looks confused) (slaps down the dial) Transformation Sequence: Bryce's skin turns grey. His eyes merge into one. His legs morph together. Ghostfreak poses. (Zombozo): Listen kid, I've seen your tricks. You can't beat me with anything it that watch. (Ghostfreak): Oh really? I had thought you'd missed this one. Check this, now you see me(turns invisible) now you don't. (Zombozo): Neat trick, but it's mediocre. (Ghostfreak): Then maybe I should try a little harder.(whacks Zombozo with a piece of wood) (Zombozo): What do you want?!(starts wondering around the room) (Ghostfreak): I've been hunting Vilgax's minions al summer, but the only one who avoided me(appears in front of Zombozo) is you!(punches him) (Zombozo): Look I don't want to- (Ghostfreak): (invisible again) -Then you should've stopped while you could. What I mean is(punches Zombozo) you're going down, clown. Ghostfreak punches Zombozo several times, then pushes him backward, into the Psyclown. The Psyclown breaks, and the happiness flys out of it, and back into their bodies. Zombozo in thrown down to the ground, then into a wall. (Zombozo): (terrifyed; curled up in a corner) P-p-p-please n-no more! (Ghostfreak): (becomes visible) You want to see something really scary?(pulls back his skin, revealing white and black tentacles) BOO! Zombozo explodes into a cloud of smoke and confetti. (Ghostfreak): (Infinity beeping) Oh.. that kind of even freaked me out.(times out) Later... Gwen and Bryce are at a smoothie place relaxing; Gwen is back to normal. (Gwen): So, what happened to Zombozo?(sips her smoothie) (Bryce): He and Ghostfreak worked things out... Gwen looks puzzled, but shruggs it off.. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson (voice only) Villains *Zombozo (death) Minor *Couple **Guy and Girl *Megawatts Aliens *Atomix (debut) *Feedback *Aerosaur (debut) *Ghostfreak Aliens Unlocked *Buzzshock Trivia *Atomix makes his first appearance *Aerosaur makes his first appearance *Bryce unlocks the Megawatt's DNA (Buzzshock) *Ghostfreak reveals his darker side *Zombozo dies Category:Episodes Category:BBO